Hinata's Birthday
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Another birthday fic, this is for Konoha's angel, Hinata.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with a brand new story. This another birthday fic, dedicating to one and only Hinata Hyuuga on this special day. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto or the characters. The only one I own is Kymmie.**

Hinata's birthday

Hinata was walking around the village, sighing. Now normally, the indigo haired beauty would be smiling like she does every day. But this day is entirely different, today is her birthday, two days after Christmas.

Hinata doesn't mind that her father forgot about her birthday, he's busy running the clan and training Hanabi. At least Neji remembered her birthday and for that Hinata is grateful that her cousin wished her a happy birthday as did her half-cousin, Kymmie.

The indigo haired woman was still walking when she saw Sasuke there, in front of her.

"H-h-hello, Uchiha-san." she greeted him.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

Hinata bowed before she began to move the other way when Sasuke grabbed her arm, making Hinata turn her head and blinked.

"Ano, Uchiha-san." she began.

"Just Sasuke." Sasuke said.

Hinata blinked. "Okay Sasuke-san, could you please let go of my arm?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Nande?" asked Hinata.

"Because I said so, come on." Sasuke said as he turned around and began to walk, still holding Hinata's arm.

Hinata blinked some more as she was being dragged from the Uchiha.

The Uchiha returned to the village a two years ago and was sent to a year of house arrest. Hinata was assigned to watch over the lone Uchiha and during those times, they both became really close friends. Once Sasuke was free from his house arrest, he would visit Hinata every day to either train or whatever.

"A-a-a-ano, Sasuke-san where are we going?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he continue to drag the Hyuuga female with him.

Hinata began to look around; hoping none of the villagers saw them this way. Every time she's with Sasuke, rumors began to fly that the two were together.

Sasuke continue to drag Hinata until he made a stop, almost making Hinata bump into his back.

"We're here." Sasuke said.

Hinata look over her shoulder and saw a little café.

Sasuke went in with Hinata being dragged by him. Once inside, they took their seats and began to wait for someone to serve them.

A waitress came, took their orders before leaving to get what they asked.

Once the waitress left, Hinata look at the Uchiha debating whether or not to ask him when Sasuke look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are we here?" Hinata asked.

Before the Uchiha could reply, the waitress returned with their order before she left.

Hinata took a sip of her drink when she heard Sasuke speak.

"I wanted to come here and figure you might want to join me." was the reply before he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, well thank you." Hinata said softly before she nibbled on her cinnamon bun that she didn't notice a blush appear on Sasuke cheek.

After that they finish as Sasuke left a tip before they left the café.

Sasuke grabbed her arm again and began to drag her around the village once more. Hinata held a tiny blush as she was being dragged by Sasuke.

The former avenger kept on dragging Hinata until they entered a cemetery. Sasuke let go of her arm and began to walk in the cemetery, Hinata followed him as well. Wondering why they were here.

The pair continue to walk until Hinata figure out which path they were going to.

Sasuke stopped walking as did Hinata as they both stood in front of a tombstone.

Hinata walked over to it, touched the stone before one word escaped her lips.

"Okaasan."

She continue to touch the stone before she turn her head to find Sasuke gone.

Hinata was left alone as she talked to her mother about what is happening in her life so far before she began to leave, heading out of the cemetery where she found Sasuke waiting for her.

When she reached to the Uchiha, the two began to walk in silence again.

They continue to walk until they arrive in the Uchiha district.

"I need to get something." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Hinata said.

They arrived at the compound where Sasuke took off his sandals before heading in.

"Come on Hinata." He said.

"H-h-hai." Hinata said before she too took off her sandals once she stepped foot inside the compound.

"Wait here." Sasuke said as he went upstairs.

Hinata just nods her head as she stood there, looking around the place. She remembered coming here when she was assigned to watch over Sasuke. It used to be so dusty, untouched. But for some reason, there isn't a lot of dust this time.

She heard footsteps from upstairs where she saw Sasuke coming down the stairs.

"Let's go." He said.

Hinata nods her head, not bothering to ask what or where is the thing he said he was getting, it wasn't her place to ask.

Putting back their sandals, they both left the compound and began to leave the district to walk back to the village in silence just the way they both like it.

During their walk, they greeted the villagers in their own way.

Hinata smiled and waved while Sasuke scowled at them.

They finally came into a stop at the gates of the Hyuuga clan.

Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke walk into the gates with Hinata following him, walking straight into the compound.

Hinata opened the door before facing Sasuke.

"W-w-w-would you l-l-like to come in?" she asked.

Sasuke nods his head.

They both went in, taking off their sandals once they were in.

"I wonder why it's so dark." Hinata said.

"Turn on the lights." Sasuke said.

"Hai." Hinata said as she found a switch, turning on the lights when she heard shouts.

"SURPRISE!"

Hinata almost fell, but Sasuke grabbed her as they saw their friends there and members of the Hyuuga clan.

"Happy birthday Hinata!" they shouted.

Hinata was in pure shock before she turned her head to face the Uchiha, who is still holding her.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a dust of pink on his cheeks.

Hinata smiled at him. "Arigato."

"You're welcome." mumbled Sasuke.

Hinata was having fun with her little party. She received great gifts from her teammates and Kurenai, Kakashi gave her presents, Ino, Naruto, Sakura,Team Gai and even her own father gave her something.

After everyone left, and her father, sister, Neji and other members of the clan retired. Sasuke asked Hinata to come out for a bit.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Hinata asked once the two were outside and alone.

"Here." Sasuke said, taking out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Hinata blushed as she saw the box before she took it, slowly unwrapping the gift. she saw a velvet box before she opened it as well and gasped as she saw a silver necklace with the Uchiha fan in the middle.

"Sasuke." She began.

Sasuke turned his head away to hide his blush. "Will you go out with me?"

Hinata blushed at his question before she replied.

"Yes." walking over to him, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke was shocked and blushed as well before smiling as he hugged her back, happy that he got the girl of his dreams and that he gave her something special for her birthday.

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, I hope you like this story. Please read and review. **

**okaasan means mother**

**nande means why**


End file.
